


This isn’t funny

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Anon request "46 This isn’t funny." for Erwin x Mike for mySnK drabbles.For ultimate pain, please listen tothis.I am sorry.





	This isn’t funny

Erwin's head was spinning and he couldn't open his eyes. His whole body felt heavy, way too heavy, unnatural heavy. He was freezing and wet to the bones.

“Commander!”, someone was calling him.

Where was he? He felt so dizzy but managed to partly open his eyes, yet what he saw made no sense. The world was spinning, felt upside down, as heavy rain was giving everything a soft yet harsh look. 

“Commander!”, the voice got closer and Erwin started to hear other sounds as well. People screaming, heavy footsteps and the ground was shaking, his whole body could feel it.

“Erwin!”, now he could identify the voice as Hanji's. 

He tried to get control of his body again, hands searching for the ground and yet, when he tried to somehow move himself, everything hurt. Even breathing hurt and Erwin felt panic rising up.

“Shshsh! Listen, stay still!”, Hanji spoke gentle, yet her voice was shaking while Erwin felt bile rising and he gulped heavily, eyes closed again.

“You just stay still, don't move too much – we will-”, her voice changed as she turned her head to the side. “Bring it down! The commander is right here!”, she screamed before she turned to Erwin again.

“Do you have pain? Where does it hurt?”, she asked.

Erwin pointed towards his head, his rib cage and his right leg. “Headache and.... can't breathe... properly... leg numb ...”, he managed to speak between shallow breaths.

“Okay... stay as still as possible. Once we have this 15 meter class down, we will get you out of here, do you understand?”, Hanji spoke while her hand ran over his arm, a small gesture of comfort. Erwin nodded and tried to relax yet the battle sounds around him made it hard.

While his soldiers were fighting, Erwin tried to remember but his head hurt and the memories weren't clear.

He and Mike had been about to bring down a 7 meter class. Despite the rain and the terrain the attack had been going well... until out of nowhere a 15 meter class had shown up – in addition to that it was an abnormal. Both men got caught off their guard and before Erwin knew what was happening …

“Mike!”, he shouted, returning to the very moment from his hazy memories and his body jerked.

At the same moment the earth shook as the 15 meter class fell to the ground.

Hanji didn't react, looked away as her hand started to run over Erwin's arm again. 

“Where's Mike?”, Erwin breathed out while he forced himself to open his eyes. He felt like throwing up, his head was about to explode and yet the adrenaline returned to his veins. 

He saw tears running down Hanji's face and in this very moment his heart stopped.

“Bring me... to him....”, he spoke.

“I don't think you sho-”

“Bring me... to him... that is... an order.”, he breathed as his voice was about to crack, body shaking.

The commander regained strength from somewhere deep inside, body shaking, lungs burning, head dizzy, leg numb as Hanji helped him, guided him.

From what Erwin could see there were a hand full of badly wounded soldiers and maybe one or two that wouldn't make it... and then he saw him.

Mike. Or much more: what was left of him.

Body ripped apart in the middle, the lower part gone. Missing. Not even to be see near the rest of the once huge body that was fighting to stay alive now. Arteries and veins trying to circulate the blood but only resulted in a even quicker blood loss.

Erwin's mouth went dry, all color left his face as he broke free from Hanji, tumbling and stumbling, gulping down the bitter taste in his mouth before he fell to his knees next to Mike.

Mike' chest was lifting in panic, hands were holding on to the grass, eyes were fixed to the sky, pupils wide, his breath was shallow.

“Mike.”, Erwin's voice cracked as he lifted his shaking hands. “I'm here.”, he whispered while he placed his left hand on Mike's chest and the fingers of his right hand rand through blood crusted, blond hair.

Light gray eyes moved and when Mike seemed to recognize Erwin, something changed in his facial expression. A soft smile spread on Mike's face as he tried to lift his hand and reach for Erwin.

“You're alive.”, Mike's voice was a mere whisper and it sounded unnatural. “I'm glad.”, his hand landed on Erwin's thigh, fingers twitching.

“Mike I'm... you... I...”, Erwin stumbled through his words, no longer able to hold back his tears and he let his chin fall on his chest while he could fell Mike's heart beat completely out of any natural rhythm.

“This is goodbye, Erwin.”, Mike whispered again, taking deep breaths as he forced a smile.

“No, please... don't. Mike.. I need... you”, Erwin spoke, as he looked at Mike's face again, soft wrinkles around the eyes of the man he loved and that still smiled at him.

“I'll say 'Hello' to your father... tell him... what you've become...”, Mike lifted his hand, reached for Erwin's face.

“This isn’t funny.”, Erwin cried out, as he took his hand from Mike's chest and got a hold of this big, shaking hand.

“I'm sorry, Erwin.”, Mike huffed before he coughed and started to throw up blood. Erwin's eyes widened and he started to kiss Mike's fingers – they already started to feel cold. 

“Mike...I love you.”, Erwin leaned in, his lungs about to burst but he didn't care as he placed his lips on Mike's, tasting the iron taste of blood. “Please stay … with me.”, he cried against Mike's face, his tears dripping down on Mike. He pressed Mike's hand against his own chest, let him feel his heart beat.

“I'll be waiting.... for you... take your... time, okay? I'm... sorry.”, Mike's voice got lower with each word and with one last deep breath he spoke: “I love you, Erwin.”

And those were the last words that Mike Zacharias would say. A smile on his face, tears running out the corners of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
